Demon Lord 2: Conflicts of a Changing World
by Amledo
Summary: The second part to What a Demon Lord Does for Love read that first . Sesshomaru and Kagome Demon Emperor and Empress are forced to go to war with humanity. Also follows the lives of their allies. M for future situations
1. A Rule Above All

(A/N: Ah, so good to be back. Well here is the long awaited sequel to What a Demon Lord does for Love. I still don't own the show and I'm really not making any money off of this so here we go. If you haven't read part one then you really need to.)

What a Demon Lord Does for Love: Conflicts of a Changing World

1—A Rule Above All

A group of Demons never looked so relieved with a Miko in their presence as the Council did upon seeing Kagome and Sesshomaru. How bad did things have to be for the wayward voice of the West to be a symbol of salvation? The Miko at his side, his Lady wife stood strong and solid, they were stronger when they had each other, stronger than the rest of the Council combined.

"The humans have stolen my son," the voice of the South spoke darkly; his golden hair and pale brown eyes were fierce, stress shaping his expression. The Eagle appeared beyond panic just under the formal façade, his predicament was definite cause for the gathering of the entire Council. The humans had really gone too far, and war, in Kagome and Sesshomaru's shared mind, was inevitable.

"What would possess them to do that?" Sesshomaru growled, his anger and offense was a brilliant spark in the back of Kagome's mind. The Western Lord was not fond of people harming children for any reason; some days it was still hard to think of what Kouga had done to Rin, however accidentally.

"We do not know. I received a message from my mate earlier this morning. Reiko went missing while he was out playing this morning; he was with guards at the time. But we have experienced hostilities from the villages near us and he stood no chance. A scouting party found signs of a struggle but no one could determine to my satisfaction where my child has been taken.

"Sesshomaru we know that you are the most experienced of us all in dealings with humanity. I hold no ill designs over the innocents such as you make your valiant effort to defend. But the monsters that lack even the basest conscience of our species.

"Those foul beings, grimy little worms that rain death and misery on the land and the innocents who walk upon it. You have a gift my Lord, for seeing the difference between them, for knowing them for what they are. I know that you can save my heir, and the rest of our species.

"Still though, my judgment is not clouded. I bow before you, swear fealty to the one I believe capable of putting the humans in their place. I vote Sesshomaru Lord of the West to be my Emperor," the Southern Lord came to the end of his speech in a way that made Sesshomaru lose his breath. The Eagle rose from his seat and sank to his knee, his head lowered. Even for something that Sesshomaru had a feeling was coming, it was beyond shocking.

"I believe that Resikan of the South has made his decision in good judgment with clear mind. I Kouga of the North hereby swear fealty and place my trust in Sesshomaru, as my Lord Emperor."

"Banirik of the Central Lands swears his oath, Sesshomaru as his Lord above all others."

"Though I am newly replaced in my Lordship, I Shippou of the East cast my vote with Sesshomaru. He will ever have my loyalty, and I feel that there is no better man among us to lead us. The strength and mercy of our Lord Sesshomaru will see us safe through this new battle," the kit had altered his form to stand a head taller than Rin. But all the same the newly restored Miko beside him smiled proudly, the change was obvious, they were blood bonded. Rin's blood had given him the strength he needed to hold his illusion, but Kitsune magic aside Kagome knew that her son was different, it made her smile.

"And I InuYasha, Second Lord of the West vote for Sesshomaru. May his rule be long and prosperous, and may all of Demon kind benefit from his kindness," InuYasha declared, and though the situation was somber he wore a brilliant smile. He had kept Kitari beside him, his arm held her weak body steady, she was injured but the young Lord would take care of her. Kagome pondered her injuries, had one of the Lords struck at her for some reason? Perhaps questions were best left unasked.

"I do not know what to say. Except, thank you, all of you. I shall be your Emperor and my Lady your Empress until the day you believe our task to be complete. Or should you find us to be unsuitable for rule, we place trust in you to remove us from power," Sesshomaru, now formally Demon Emperor of Japan said and gave a bow, allowing all other Lords to rise from their knees.

"The Council also recognizes Lord Shippou as the Voice of the East and Lord InuYasha as the Voice of the West," said Banirik, his large hands folding in a harmless gesture, yet Kagome felt a twinge of fear, it crawled around in her chest until Sesshomaru had to calm her with his mind.

"My Lords, you happen to lack heads of household. A Lady must be at the helm of any Citadel, Resikan declared and at once Shippou lifted his eyes to the rest of the Council.

"Then I declare Rin, ward of the West, my head of household and announce her as my Betrothed. I have taken her as a Blood Mate and so will accept no offer for another," young Shippou stated calmly and sat calmly beside Kouga and Rin next to him.

"Kitari shall be my Governess. And, she having proven her worth to me shall be my Betrothed. Our world cannot be burdened by the old ways. We find ourselves lucky to be the masters of our realm, and I will take love as a better option. I hope that all of you will resist the urge to sign your children away for politics," InuYasha was holding Kitari tightly; she was crying tears of joy on his chest. Kagome, though pleased with the outcome, knew that the formalities had to end; there were more pressing matters to be dealt with.

"I will send a team of scouts to locate Reiko. My Lord Kouga I would ask the aide of your Wolves in this, to track the scent of our young Lord. Lord Resikan I trust that your Sky hunters will be calm enough to act as an early alert system to prevent more tragedy. Lord Banirik, two of your Forest guard will be all the additional protection that we need for a negotiator that Lord InuYasha will select. And if our Lord Shippou's allies would provide a little glamour, the search will prove even easier. We will retrieve Reiko, his is one of our own, and we do not play gently with those who do us harm," Emperor Sesshomaru spoke calmly, he was meant to rule, and Kagome saw that clearly. Her heart had to smile at the grace that her husband brought to such great power.

She only hoped that for the sake of the children in her womb that the power was not going to corrupt her Sesshomaru. The children? Yes, she reasoned, they were small flickers of souls, but there were four of them, growing and striving to be the best. Perhaps that was the reason behind being bred to mate a Demon. A Miko could produce a litter rather than a single child.

(A/N: there it is. I hope to have the next chapter up in just a couple days)


	2. A Human Virus

(A/N: I'm sure I've said it before and I'll say it again. I don't own InuYasha. Chapter 2 here for all of you.)

What a Demon Lord Does for Love: Conflicts of a Changing World

Chapter 2—A Human Virus

A week had passed since the wedding and the uncomfortable morning Council session. The search party had been well equipped and had left to recover Reiko (he was, sadly not expected to be found alive). The various Lords and all of their households were moving en masse to a single massive castle concealed within the mountains. It was a secret safe place that had not been used in centuries (mostly due to disputes between the Lords). With the threat from the humans, it seemed unwise to remain in the open.

The castle was safe from human eyes, and from their attacks. The massive structure was internally divided into six citadels, each twice the size of the one in the west, which was the largest. The castle was in fact as large as some of the mountains that it his amongst, and was quite daunting to some of the younger members of the traveling party. At most, the move would be the work of another week, Demons could move fast with good encouragement. Sesshomaru though, had ensured that he, Kagome, InuYasha, Kitari (and Tai'ya), Shippou and Rin were already situated in their rightful places before everyone else moved in.

Miroku and Sango had had a hasty wedding ceremony. Neither of them had wanted to leave Kagome, but the starting of the shrine was important and she assured them that she would see them every time she went home. But they were also left with a group of willing Demon bodyguards; no one wanted harm to come to Kagome's forbearers.

Chaos had come quickly, the humans no longer feared Demons as all powerful creatures and several Priests and Priestesses had led a bloody revolt against invisible leaders. They had, failed to kill any Demons, in their fear they were slaughtering innocent people, and that offended more than one member of Demon society. For their own preservation the Demon population had gone into hiding until the rebellion was brought to an end, they didn't like sitting by and doing nothing though. A more full scale war seemed inevitable.

"Kagome, I will at this time confirm that there are four lives flickering to brightness inside of you. Normally a very dangerous thing," the doctor gave a smile to reassure her. "But you are no human woman and you are no mere Demon. You will be comfortable in your pregnancy and the birth should be easy on you as the children will be small. Do not worry for their health, you are a Bonded Miko, your very soul would not let these children falter. While I've never seen a case like yours I know that Mikos were bred to be the best mothers for Demon children, and I'm sure it will come naturally to you.

"Now go back to your Lord and tell him that those glimmering lives inside of you belong to two daughters and two sons. I can't tell what their nature will be, but assume that most of them will have your powers dear girl," the doctor said and Kagome beamed, she was pleased with the news. Now she had something to tell her parents, though it seemed a little strange to have to explain being a demon, married and pregnant all in one go.

"Thank you Sir. I will tell him. Please, will you remain in the Keep? I do not wish to risk harm to you," Kagome said gently, her crystalline amber eyes full of fear and compassion for the ancient Cat Demon. The man had made a dangerous journey just to see her and she respected that greatly.

"Yes milady I will remain with you to see you through the pregnancy. But I do suppose I will be needed here if there is to be war. My skills may need to be employed in the stitching of wounds," he said with a smile and gave a half bow. She had not expected the respectful gesture and Kagome nearly told him not to, he was frail looking and she did not expect such things. She inclined her head and turned to leave, proud that she was going to be a parent and happy he would remain.

Her travels through the winding halls led her away from the doctor. But she would not have to pay attention to find her way. The halls had a way of leading people to the place that they needed or wanted to be the most. Kagome was not shocked when she found herself in the part of the citadel that belonged to the Voice of the East, Shippou and Rin had established themselves there. Various Kitsune had moved in, mostly the nobility, taking the higher levels though careful not to intrude on the other Lords portions of the castle.

Kagome and Sesshomaru lived in the deepest part of the Keep, safe from all evil. But being a people person, Kagome couldn't stay in her rooms most of the time and often explored.

Her feet came to a stop near and open door and she listened closely to the voices issuing from the room.

"You are such a good man Ship."

"For what darling? I've done nothing special for you."

"You have and you know it. You gave me your blood."

"Rin, why wouldn't I have? I love you so very dearly."

"I was just a little orphaned girl, and sure a Demon Lord made me his daughter and she Shikon Jewel saved me, but—"

"No more talk like that Rin. You are absolutely everything to me, I would never think anything less of you. You are more than my wife, you are my equal."

"Oh, Ship, I'll never know what I did to deserve you," the conversation drew to an end and Kagome snuck a little peak. Her son was holding his Bond Mate in a gentle embrace, protecting her from the sad thoughts. Rin's eyes were closed but she smiled when he kissed her, pink tattooed arms wrapping around him tightly. Kagome was glad they had each other; it was just hard to remember that demon culture was very different from the human culture of her time. It was slightly more acceptable in the feudal era for children closer to their ages to consider marriage. She tried to shake off social norms from a time that could no longer accept her.

Slowly she tapped the on the side of the wall, she could pretend she had just shown up.

"Kagome!"

"Mother!"

The two children warmly greeted Kagome, in private they didn't have to worry about the whole Demon Empress thing.

"Shippou, I just wanted to let you know that you are going to have some little brothers and sisters. I just wanted to make sure that you knew that I still love you and you are still my first son."

"Awe Mom, I know. But I'm glad, you're a good mom and Sesshomaru is a good dad. I will always think of you as a mother, and our kids will call you Grandma. You know that," Shippou said softly, leaning Rin against himself.

"But we aren't having kids for a long time. Ship's blood may have made me a Demon and the Shikon jewel makes me strong, but I don't think a baby would fit in me. Don't' worry Kagome, we are being careful with my health," Rin spoke in a sweet yet refined manner, Sesshomaru's lessons had done her well.

"That's a good thing. I'm sure that you will both know when the time is right to start a family. So did you have help planning the wedding? I hope Sesshomaru at least got to help," Kagome said, not concerned that she hadn't been told. She smiled brilliantly as Rin blushed.

"He was the one that told Shippou and me how the Blood Bond worked. He put together a real quick little ceremony before Sango and Miroku left. He and Kohaku were the only ones there."

"We really would have told you and had you there Mom. But Sesshomaru couldn't allow it. With everything that was going on, he didn't think you needed the excitement. You being pregnant and all, he knew that there was a good chance that the trip here was all you had the energy for. Besides, he was afraid that too many of his household would realize what had happened and he really didn't want someone to complain about our union," Shippou amended Rin's admitted sorrow. But Kagome was not bothered by this.

"As long as the two of you are happy I will be happy as well. Speaking of Kohaku, where is he? I know he didn't leave with Sango and Miroku," Kagome commented and the sound of a smaller body moving down the hall caught her ear, a half-demon.

"Here, Lady Kagome. I will never be used to these hallways, they are so strange," Kohaku said calmly as he entered the room. He was dressed in a plain set of hakama and all that covered his chest were cloth bindings. It seemed that he had been at training.

"You look very at home in those wrappings. Are you joining your sister or remaining for the war?"

"I won't join her until I can promise her safety. I will see the war to the end."

"A war waged by Demons can take centuries to play out. Being human—"

"I will never be human again my Lady. Too many Demons crept into my body when I was sustained by the jewel shard. I am now more Demon than human, and though the jewel is gone, they still pass into me."

"I understand. Be safe Kohaku, the Higurashi family will need you. Five centuries from now you will be their only link to a past they've nearly forgotten. Smile for my infant self once in awhile, she likes it quite a bit," Kagome spoke quietly, hugging her Uncle Kohaku and smiling before leaving the group to let her mate to know about the children. Though she was sure that Sesshomaru already knew all about it, she wanted to be able to tell him how it all worked out.

(A/N: this is likely the longest chapter in the bunch. I'm making them shorter from now on.)


	3. Not For Long

(A/N: Chapter 3, the next installment. I don't own InuYasha. Sorry for the shorter chapters, but this is the only this story is coming to me. Here we go! (It'll get interesting if you stick around) reviews are love.)

Chapter 3—Not for Long

"Two boys _and_ two girls?"

"That's what he told me."

"To be perfectly honest I hadn't expected children so quickly, but four of them? This is wonderful news Kagome. I don't tell you enough, my beautiful mate, just how passionately I love you."

"You tell me every six seconds, we share a mind, how could I not hear you? Now sit and rest, my Lord."

"Ouch!" a cry for the hall followed a heavy thud. Kagome blushed furiously and she and her mate ran to the hall to discover InuYasha in a heap. Kitari (proudly wearing InuYasha's mating mark) and little Tai'ya were laughing softly and politely behind their sleeves.

"Sorry InuYasha," Kagome breathed as Sesshomaru pulled his little brother off the floor.

"You okay brother?" Sesshomaru's voice held real concern and he inspected the ghosts of rapidly healed injuries. A flush heated InuYasha's cheeks and the younger Lord hastily straightened his posture.

"I'm fine. I came to tell you that Reiko has been found," a gleam of joy lit the Western Lord's eyes. The breath went out of Sesshomaru's chest.

"He's safe?"

"Yes, they are back in his lands and he will be headed here soon. There's a couple weeks journey back here and we sent some more guards to meet them on the way," InuYasha informed gently as Kitari put her arms around him. Relief was a tangible sensation in her mate's aura, Kagome liked that things had worked out, it allowed her to relax, and that was best for the children. But the question of the pending campaign against the human's remained.

"Reiko is safe, how is Resikan?" the Demon Emperor was all business, his eyes showed focus and the little smirk he often wore was back in place. Kagome allowed her lover's arms to secure her in place, she was still trying to get used to that over-protectiveness.

"Resikan is beyond excited. Council meets tomorrow, you are going to have to make the call as to whether or not the war will go on."

"I'm not sure…"

"Let's have a war," a dark voice came from behind, it was Kohaku, his form clad in plain green haori and hakama. "But, as with any war, my Emperor Sesshomaru, the winning side knows that the quieter they are about it…" a smile crept to the boy's face and Kagome noted the way that Tai'ya's eyes focused on him. She saw something in Kohaku.

"You are suggesting?" it was a genuine question of interest. No one was going to doubt the young half-demon, Kohaku's teacher had been Naraku after all. Long service to such a terrible creature had to have taught him something.

"Make the humans think their fragile peace has broken and the ones not worth keeping, the corrupt mongrels who revel in war will emerge," the boy said with a grin. He earned next to instant approval from those around him.

(A/N: again sorry for such short chapters.)


	4. Working on Details

(A/N: Chapter 4 here it is. I don't own InuYasha. Not very long, not very exciting, but needed.)

Chapter 4—Working on Details

The next day's Council meeting went by quickly; Kohaku had been made a General for his contribution and obvious skill. The shadow war began with little fanfare, the Demons capable of mind control were sent to cause dissention in several villages. Kitsune were given high ranks in the newly formed army, their abilities in disguise were vital for the protection of Demons in the field. Many of the older Foxes were hard at work training scores of Demons to use the glamour techniques on their own, for safety.

"You told them nothing of Kagome's pregnancy," Kohaku said as he relaxed beside InuYasha on a futon in Sesshomaru's study. Shippou stood some distance away, still displaying signs of agitation at being apart from his pair bonded wife. But all of their respective Ladies were off pretending to be fragile little women of the court for the rest of the minor Lords to see. No one knew of the power that Rin and Kagome held, or of the things that Kitari was learning from InuYasha. Kohaku, though caught in Tai'ya's eyes was not interested in a mate; he was concerned with protecting his sister.

"No, I didn't. I couldn't Kohaku, not with the early and vulnerable state of the condition. Were any of the Lords to find fault with me…I would not put my mate at risk, she does not deserve violence," Sesshomaru said calmly, he seemed stressed though, just behind the collected mask he looked frayed. InuYasha stood, understanding some of his brother's pain he laid a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, his golden eyes filled with concern.

"She is a Miko, and though you may fear for her, I need to explain something about her," the younger brother selected his words carefully. "She's not like Kikyo said she'd be, and not like Kaede said she'd be, she's vastly different. There is a power in her, I'm not sure she knows about it-"

"InuYasha, please, I don't like to think about it," Shippou's voice broke the conversation. His entire body was tense and he looked stricken, it made the Demon Emperor curious, just how could there be a power that he didn't know about?

"He deserves to know," the statement was simple but Shippou hesitatingly nodded his acceptance. "She almost killed me and nearly succeeded in making Shippou vanish. I still don't know how it happened; she was upset when she came through the well that night. I guess she had a fight with one of her friends; she refused to tell us about it, said that we couldn't help her. Not too long after we were attacked by a demon hoard.

"We fought, for a long time, but things changed. Everything went silent except for Kagome, she was screaming and she glowed. The Demon's close to here were purified into nothing, and my hair started to go black. Shippou was in agony, I think she was aware enough to spare him because he was her kit, but she was just incredible," InuYasha still felt his skin crawl as he spoke; it was amazing to think of such power. But in all honesty he didn't like the memory any more than Shippou did.

"We never told her. It'd break her heart," Shippou breathed and Sesshomaru nodded, glad that he had some insight on such things. But no, he wouldn't reveal such a thing to Kagome; it probably would be too painful.

"I won't tell her. Kohaku, if you could, while you are making your rounds, stop and speak with your sister. Ask her and Miroku of such a power. I know that you are eager to leave, so go ahead, I won't hold you back any longer," Sesshomaru said to the boy. Kohaku bowed and left the room in a hurry 15 years old, dead twice and a half-demon, he was Sesshomaru's best General

(Well there it is. Things start picking up after the next chapter. Reviews are awesome.)


	5. Goings On

(A/N: Well here's another chapter. Very detail oriented and meant mostly for character establishment again sorry for the shortness. I promise it picks up next chapter. Okay, I still don't own the show. I'm going to stop ranting, here we go…)

Chapter 5—Goings On

Sesshomaru and Kagome spent much of the next few weeks separated by their courtly duties. The Lady Kagome had the task of managing Sesshomaru's citadel (mostly by herself because Sesshomaru was frequently in Council meetings) and co-managing the rest of the complex with the other Ladies.

She was of course glad to get to work with Rin and Kitari, and was slowly beginning to know the beautiful but tragic Eagle woman Morriko, Resikan's mate. But Banirik's mate was a severe woman not fond on unnecessary conversation, Ari was her name, it was about all Kagome knew. Kouga's mate was a little flower of a woman (apparently she had been his mate for decades) and she had grown on all of them to the point where instead of Sumaragi they called her Sami. Truly though, Kagome liked the shy agreeable woman, her kind was rare in a power position.

Kagome kept them all in check with a quiet grace, even when she was furious with them she was able to keep the peace. It broke her heart the way that the other women treated their children. They were cold, forcing kids to be adults long before it should have happened. Kagome had hopes of changing that, setting an example with her kit. Though Shippou was forced to grow up and be a Lord, Kagome did not discourage her son from running to her arms or Rin from Sesshomaru's.

The Emperor and Empress broke a long tradition and so (loved though the children had always been) it was more acceptable for children to be allowed to be children. While she could never free her son and daughter-in-law from that curse that early Lordship and young marriage often brought she was glad to see that the two of them still took the time to play with Tai'ya.

She had hopes that their children would experience love and compassion like she and Sesshomaru had provided. But for the time (Kagome approved of this) Rin was steadfast in her desire not to have children. It was she that Kagome spent most of her time with. Both of them were Miko Demons and refining their powers was easier together. Secretly, deep in the back of her mind, Kagome hoped that Rin was stronger that she was. Not because she had plans of leaving, but because the girl seemed like such a natural choice for helping people, compassionate to a fault and innocent to boot.

(A/N: Sorry again for how short this is and that nothing goes on. But I have plans, oh yes I have plans. Next chapter, very interesting.)


	6. Civillian Trouble

(A/N: Next chapter coming at you. Don't own. Little bit of excitement coming at you and slightly longer than the chapters I've put up recently. And here we go again!)

Chapter 6—Civilian Trouble

His body ached from the punishment of long rapid running travel, but he didn't care. Kohaku had started the shadow war in a few select locations in each of the provinces. But he wasn't concerned about that. Humans were always fighting, they were just worse about it at the moment and blessedly ignoring the demons.

No, the reason he ran without pause, his lungs screaming for air and his heart pumping lava through his veins, was to get to his sister. He met Kagome and Sesshomaru on the way to the shrine, a Demon would have been much faster alone, Kohaku cursed his lingering humanity. They arrived at the shrine with what felt like mere seconds to spare. Humans were in the process of raiding the shrine that was slowly being built.

It had been almost four months since Kagome had seen Sango, but she knew as soon as she saw the woman that the demon slayer was with child. Not nearly the way Kagome was (three months along the Miko Demon was definitely showing) Sango had conceived perhaps as week ago. The Demon Empress quickly took Sango and Miroku to safety, the only task Sesshomaru had allowed his pregnant mate, while Kohaku and the Demon Emperor dealt with the humans.

"Kagome, oh are we glad to see you," Sango breathed, her hands were holding her stomach defensively, so, she already knew. Miroku held his wife close, his gaze though, was fixed on the form of Kohaku; truly the 15 year old was more Demon than human. While it didn't bother him, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Kohaku, what if he wanted to be normal?

"I'm glad to see the both of you as well. Why are they attacking?" Kagome was amazingly calm, she had found that being a Demon had made problem-solving way easier and was happy to let things play out. She saw Sesshomaru throw the last man down with a vicious snarl. They were still only humans; their strength was not tempered by Demon influence.

"We aren't sure really. But it's just civilians, not Samurai or even bandits," Miroku said, his sleeve was torn and soaked with blood; he had bound it up as best he could to stop the blood flow. As Sesshomaru joined them Kagome took a second to heal her ancestor.

"It makes no sense. But rest assured that it won't happen again," Kagome's voice was strong, she held Sesshomaru close to draw on his energy. Together they formed a protective barrier around the shrine grounds, ensuring that only those that could be trusted would get through.

"Thanks so much Kagome. But you really 'ought to be resting. Kohaku, you want to stay for a little while?" Sango was calm and pleasant as she spoke.

"I'll come back once I'm certain that my Empress is safe…"

"Stay Kohaku. Sango needs you. We'll be fine," Sesshomaru smiled, "Investigate here if you wish, see what angered him them so." The Demon Emperor said and soon he and his Lady were gone.

Kohaku remained behind as he had been asked, several hugs and kisses from his sister later he was finally able to ask her that question Sesshomaru had needed the answer to nearly three months ago. Kagome's hidden power.

(A/N: Well there it is, I'm sorry it's not longer or more interesting. But it gets lots more interesting with the next few chapters. Next update "Visit back Home".


	7. Visit back Home

(A/N: Well normally I wouldn't update so fast. But I'm done through chapter 18 and I have a strong desire to keep this fic going. So this chapter sets up a much longer saga involving Souta. Don't own. On with the show.)

Chapter 7—Visit back Home

"Sesshomaru, wait. We are so close to the well, we should go visit my family. It's been months," Kagome breathed and her Lord stopped. His eyes went out of focus for a long moment as he checked for any danger present or at the Citadel, and then he lifted her in his arms a little more gently. Quickly he turned and ran for the well, throwing himself down into it with little regard for his remaining duties back at the citadel. Part of him was wondering if Sango, Miroku and Kohaku were confused as to what had happened.

"We made it?"

"I wasn't sure I still could either. The jewel is gone, I never thought that…"

"Miko the jewel was never the reason. And we would never keep you from seeing the ones you love," voices that Sesshomaru recognized only from Kagome's subconscious spoke clearly to both of them from nowhere. Kagome beamed and allowed her make to carry her up the stairs to the shrine, his hands delicately supporting her.

"You can set me down Sesshomaru," Kagome breathed and he obliged her, but only after a few moments of concerned questions. She was only three months pregnant but with four demon children growing inside of her she was close to the size of a full term single pregnancy. It was greatly hindering her movements and she was almost certain that the words 'bed rest' were in her near future.

"Can I help you?" Kagome turned at the sound of her mother's voice; it was the confusion on the woman's voice that flipped a switch in her head. She quickly understood that she had not been home in over four months. In that time she'd taken the form of a Demon, mated Sesshomaru and had gotten pregnant.

"Mom it's me. It's Kagome," the girl said as Sesshomaru's loving and protective hands rested on her shoulders. Her mother blinked a few times, adjusting to the situation, she was silent for a long moment. Kagome wasn't even sure that the woman had absorbed the Demonic transformation, let alone the pregnancy.

"You've been gone for such a long time Kagome. Have you been busy? I mean, we thought the worst. What happened to you—oh dear you're pregnant. Why, you shouldn't be standing at all," the older woman said and pulled the pair towards the house.

"Relax Mom, I'm only three months," Kagome tried to play it off, but was eternally grateful for the kitchen chair that she was placed in.

"So Kagome, still don't believe those boring old stories I told you?" her grandfather was smiling at her in his own smug sort of way. Though it made her eyebrow twitch she found herself nodding as she accepted the glass of tea from her brother Souta. Her tail swished absently, oftentimes she forgot that she even had the thing, at least once she got used to it.

"Yeah, Sango and Miroku are building the shrine. Sango's pregnant like, really it just happened and Kohaku's with them," Kagome's voice was delicate and Souta couldn't help but stare at his vastly changed sister and her stoic mate.

"Somebody say my name?" Kohaku calmly appeared from nowhere to claim the sixth spot at the kitchen table. "Oh, Emperor, Empress…"

"None of that Kohaku. Just Sesshomaru and Kagome please," the Demon Lord said and the full Demon Kohaku nodded, Kagome wondered when that transformation took place.

"Sorry, old habits. It was hard enough not to call Kagome my Lady when she was a child. Weird time paradox here, but I just left the two of you at the Consulate," Kohaku said with a laugh and a shake of his head.

"It only gets stranger if you believe the stories," Kagome's Grandfather said and everyone had a nervous laugh.

"You missed your birthday Kagome," Souta said and the Miko sighed, she was only 17. What concerned Kagome though was the aura that came from Souta, why was no one training him? Perhaps it was time that he joined them in the past.

(A/N: Well there it is. Next chapter 'Decisions, Decisions'. Please review, I like constructive criticism, and I haven't gotten very many lately.)


	8. Decisions, Decisions

(A/N: I don't own the show or manga or whatever. Time to begin Souta's Saga. The kid needs more attention and I'm giving it to him oh and by the way, I don't care about accuracy with ages, just in case I got them wrong. Here we go!)

Chapter 8—Decisions, Decisions

Sesshomaru had taken Kohaku aside, probably (Kagome dreaded the thought) to ask about how her powers behaved when she was young. So she decided to speak with Souta alone, her little brother was suffering and she refused to let it go on that way. Her arm stayed around his shoulders, and she knew that it was only the gain in height brought on by demonic transformation that allowed her to do that. Souta was a quickly growing boy, at 15 she was sure he was nowhere near done with said growth spurt that wasn't what mattered.

"No one is paying enough attention to you, are they Souta? You need help," Kagome rested her hands on her brother's shoulders as they stopped near the centuries old God Tree. For a long moment he was silent, eyes glittering with restrained teas until he folded himself into her arms.

"I don't know Kagome. I'm so confused. I can…" he wrestled with the words before pulling back. Between his hands a brilliant white light began to gather after a moment he threw it at one of the sutras on the tee. The forces collided but Souta's won and the spell vanished from the seal.

"Relax Souta its normal. Mom and Gramps won't help?" she asked gently as they took a seat on the stone bench nearest to them. Kagome did her best to always be touching her brother, to let him know that even though she was a Miko Demon she was always going to be there to help him. Slowly he relaxed, leaning on her shoulder and allowing her tail to drape around him to keep the evening chill off of his skin.

"They said it's best if I figure it out alone," Souta breathed delicately, he had no desire to stress his pregnant sister, but he was also aware that she would be able to see through a lie if he tried it. Kagome could read people so easily, and being her brother, he was already an open book to her.

"Come with me Souta, I'll train you. I'll protect you if they won't. You're my little brother, the well should let you in," Kagome breached the subject quickly, she didn't want to dance around it, Souta was too important for that. But she did think that he should at least visit the past, even if he had no intention of staying it was a good place to train. Not to mention the fact that Kagome really wanted to spend some more time with her little brother.

"Will I have to stay there?" his eyes were lit with concern and Kagome laughed softly. So he did have those feelings, the desire not to remain in the past, to not get trapped. It was not the end of the world though, to visit the past, she ruffled his hair and sighed. He was a good kid and she really didn't want to upset him, but she couldn't remain in the present to train him, she had obligations to the past.

"Only if you want to, it's your choice. I developed a bond that I can't forsake, besides, if what this Kohaku says is true and there are two of me…well then I'm meant for the past," Kagome said with a shrug. A thought surfaced in her mind concerning such things, Kohaku, in this time he was a full Demon. She hoped that she hadn't ruined the present by letting the Shikon jewel vanish.

"I will come with you then. No way am I going to sit here and go mad with these powers," Souta clenched his fists a couple times, "Not while my sister can help me and I have a way back," the young man said with a smile that lightened her heart considerably. She truly loved that boy, and she hadn't realized just how terribly she had missed him until that moment.

(A/N: Well there's the chapter. Next episode 'the same fate' and Souta's life begins to make sense to him.)


	9. The Same Fate

(A/N: Back with another chapter in the 'Souta Saga' as I have affectionately dubbed it. I don't own InuYasha. No warnings. I am however looking for reviews, constructive criticism and whatnot.)

Chapter 9—The Same Fate

"He'll come back as often as he can. If I have to destroy a hoard of Demons (or humans) to allow him to do so," Sesshomaru found himself on the defensive, cornered by Mrs. Higurashi. She would not risk confronting her daughter, but the Demon Lord was strong and fair game, she was not fond of the idea of Souta leaving for the past. All of her frustrations just seemed to spike when she looked into the cool amber eyes of a man she had known as a little girl. Oh, yes she knew it was her son's fate to be a part of the past, his life twined with Kagome's and certain other members of the Demon world. But that didn't meant that she had to like it, and it didn't mean that she couldn't expect to at least have had him for a few more years.

"You'd better or I…"

"Mom, let it go. I'll be fine, it's just long enough to manage my powers," Souta insisted as he clutched Kagome's hand for support. No one, not even his own mother was going to stop him from taking control of his life, or his powers. But the conversation never got its chance to turn into an argument; Kohaku placed himself between the two groups, his hands held up in a gesture for silence. Kagome saw it in his eyes, much different from the one 500 years in the past, he had gone past the hollow General that Kagome knew, and he was alive again at least in a way. She wondered if it had something to do with how he'd become a full Demon, maybe he had a little Miko of his own.

"For you I'm going to break the rules a little bit. Souta's going to be fine, it is the right time for him to show up, and if his powers are a problem, then the past is the safest place for him. As he is right now; well it's how I remember meeting him, he's just the same," Kohaku said with a level tone to his voice, his shining brown eyes were bright as they landed on Souta's determined expression. The words, and probably a little coaxing from his aura, deflated the argument very effectively; Kagome sighed in relief and hugged her brother, her eyes closing for a brief moment.

"Alright. Go then. Just stay safe," Mrs. Higurashi breathed, her voice was a gentle sigh of defeat. She hugged Souta and Kagome close, her eyes barely concealing tears, she was barely 40 years old and yet she felt ancient, used up. It was hard to watch both of her children vanish into the past. She closed the door behind them as Kagome walked beside Souta, their arms locked together as he made sure his sister was okay. Kohaku and Sesshomaru followed at a slower pace, and while Kohaku would not be visiting the past, he did have something to say.

"Sesshomaru? Can I get two seconds of your time?" Kohaku touched the Demon Lord's shoulder, but Sesshomaru saw the concern in the man's eyes as they followed Souta's retreating back.

"Kohaku, I know, alright? I'm not going to trap him in the past, not even if Kagome begs me to," Sesshomaru sighed and placed a strong hand on his companion's shoulder. With a firm grip he pulled the confusingly concerned Demon around so that he could look him in the eye.

"That's not what I'm worried about. You won't be able to throw him out of your time. In just a few weeks…when it happens, I don't know how to put this. Please, when he finds his reason for staying, when he finds his place…be nice, because no one here will," Kohaku finished delicately and Sesshomaru's eyes brightened slightly. He nodded and released his grip on the immortal teenager, he believed that he understood what was coming, but he elected to keep quiet on the subject. Perhaps he would consider discussing it with Kagome. At least she would have her brother; there was a little relief in that knowledge.

"Don't worry so much, okay?" the Demon Lord said with a smirk, his eyes smiled and he ducked into the well house. Undaunted by the prospect of carrying two people, he scooped up Souta and Kagome before jumping into the well. He finally felt that he understood the chaos that surrounded the Kohaku in his own time.

(A/N: Well there you go. Next time 'Nice to Meet You'.)


	10. Nice to Meet You

(A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. I don't own InuYasha. Another chapter in the 'Souta saga'.)

Chapter 10—Nice to Meet You

Souta looked dazed, the transition through time seemed to have disoriented him, and Kagome smiled, it was normal. Quietly Sesshomaru leapt up from the well, keeping his mate and her little brother safe in his grip the entire time.

At the sight of the pink light the well created, the small group Kagome and Sesshomaru had left at the shrine emerged from the small house to greet their friends. Knowing that Kagome had only been gone for half a day Sango was shocked when they came back from the Miko's time with and extra person. But in the back of her mind, the Demon Slayer knew that the boy was Souta, Kagome's little brother. They had shared many stories of their little brothers in their time together.

"Hey you guys!" Kagome's endlessly cheerful voice was the first thing that Sango really paid attention to, she had been too fixated on figuring out why they would bring Souta back with them. But Kagome's tone was much brighter than it had been, was the boy that much of a balm to the Miko Demon's sadness? Sango deeply wished that it was finally the thing that would put Kagome back together. There were, after all, several pieces that even Sesshomaru had been unable to put back in place.

"So, who's this you brought along? I wasn't aware that the well was this flexible," Miroku said lightly, taking not of how intensely Kohaku was watching the boy. Perhaps his empty husk of a brother-in-law could find a friend, and just maybe it could save him from being consumed by his darker half.

"This is Souta, my little brother. He's going to be training with me. You guys founded one massively powerful line of Priests and Mikos, we are still barely able to control it in my time," Kagome said with a grin, tracking Souta's gaze to Kohaku. It was probably a little surreal to see someone from the past who, but for the clothing and a little more mortality, looked just like his future self.

"Well Souta, I'm Sango, this is Miroku and this here is my little brother Kohaku. I guess we are your ancestors. Even though that's a little weird to think about," Sango tried to mirror Kagome's joyful tone but the two boys remained silent, transfixed by one another. Sensing the tension Sesshomaru broke out laughing, he understood what was going on, and though he tried his voice was having trouble getting through the peals of laughter.

"Kohaku, he's no re-incarnation. You, in a slightly different form, exist in his time. Don't look so shocked that you're still protecting the family line," the Demon Lord said once he'd caught his breath, Kohaku's form sagged with relief.

"Sorry, I was just…wow. Here I thought I was going to have to plan for my death. Anyway, I'll escort you guys back to the Citadel. These two say that they'll be fine," Kohaku said, walking forward and jerking his thumb toward his sister and his brother-in-law. Souta's mood had changed as well; he realized that it was a slightly different version of the man that haunted their family, less imposing and far less over protective.

"As long as they say so. Do you mind carrying this one?" Sesshomaru plastered a grin on his face and nudged Souta forward. "Kagome's going to need to be carried a little more carefully than I'd be able to manage with one arm," the Demon Lord said gently as he scooped his mate into his arms. Kohaku just nodded and before the human teenager could protest the situation, he was in the half-demon's arms.

Once they were running Souta clamped his arms around Kohaku's neck and buried his face against the half-demon's chest. The speed was making him sick to his stomach. Kagome could remember feeling the exact same way once she had begun traveling with InuYasha.

(A/N: Next time 'Friends'. I hope to have it posted soon. Reviews are love my friends.)


	11. Friends

(A/N: Yay for quick updates. I don't own. Another chapter in 'Souta saga' and with no further stalling for a higher word count, on with the show!)

Chapter 11—Friends

Kagome was exhausted; she relaxed on the futon, her form splayed out as the doctor checked her pulse, making sure she and the developing babies were okay. It was something that all three of her traveling companions had insisted on, for the safety of the children and herself, strain was one of the worst things she could do to her body. So Sesshomaru remained nearby, but so did Souta and Kohaku, they were hovering almost as badly as the Demon Lord. The two boys though, eventually managed to relax on one of the other futons, talking but keeping their eyes fixed on Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"While she's a little strained, she's okay, and so are the little ones. In the next few weeks though I think bed rest will be the best option. Okay? Even for a Miko Demon, four has to be a big number. I've never seen something like this before, so we are going to take it easy," the doctor said and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Even Kagome, perpetually worried as she was, felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Thanks for coming so quickly," Sesshomaru bowed and the doctor left shortly, leaving them alone. "Time for bed Kagome, you've worn yourself down," the Demon Lord said and his mate nodded. He wasn't going to let her talk him into allowing her to stay awake, she needed the rest.

"Souta, little brother, tomorrow morning we start working on those powers. Don't stay up with Kohaku all night," Kagome said as she walked to the bedroom, having refused Sesshomaru's aid. Sesshomaru remained behind, his mate was too exhausted to remember her manners, or so it seemed and he had to fix that. But he honestly didn't blame her for it, she was very tired.

"Souta, we do have food here. Demons do actually eat; the halls will guide you to either the kitchen or any of the dining halls. For tonight you'll have to share the spare bedroom with Kohaku. But I don't suppose you'll mind, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about," the Demon Lord said with a smirk. Neither of them would be around often enough to get their own rooms, they'd pretty much always have to share the room. Actually he got a laugh out of the thought of the two boys wrestling over the bed, the way he and InuYasha could have been.

"Thanks Sesshomaru," Souta said, relieved to not be a burden. He was fond of the Feudal Era Kohaku; it was relaxing to have someone who could be a real friend. Over the years, Souta had lost most of his friends; his developing powers put a strain on his social life. Even without the stress of time travel, he understood perfectly Kagome's disconnect with her friends.

"So, what are those?" Kohaku asked once they were alone, tugging on Souta's pant leg, his eyes trying to figure out the cloth.

"They're blue jeans dude," Souta replied, raising an eyebrow at his companion. Then he realized that it was the Feudal Era, denim was not even invented, big oversight on his part.

"So…"

"From the future."

"Can I try them on?" Kohaku asked an inquisitive teenager for the moment, his focus entirely on Souta. The human blushed temporarily and nodded, before quickly shirking his pants and passing them to his companion. Souta had never been one to deter curiosity.

"Wow, thanks," Kohaku said and slid out of his hakama, pulling the blue jeans on effortlessly. He shifted around and tested a few kicks in the strange material. "A bit restrictive, but they feel really durable," he added and Souta laughed. The human boy realized that he wasn't going to get the jeans back any time soon, so he pulled on the hakama to hide his boxers.

"Well I'm glad you got to try them out," Souta said and the two burst out laughing, oh yes, they were going to be good friends.

(A/N: There it is, I will try to post again soon.)


	12. Belonging to the Past

(A/N: Sorry it's been a little while. Next chapter. Don't own. More of the 'Souta Saga'.)

Chapter 12—Belonging to the Past

The next morning Kagome woke late, Sesshomaru had already gone, there was a need to explain Souta's presence to the Council. He hadn't told Kagome that he was going to be informing the Council that the boy was to be a permanent resident, she would know before long apparently. But in the mean time he wasn't going to let them hurt the boy, a distinct possibility when living amongst demons. The very thought of Souta being injured had made Kagome uneasy, but she had been assured by her mate that Souta would remain safe and under their care. She tried to remember that, and she made a note to keep quiet about any danger. She owed Souta a day of training anyway; she dressed and moved to the main living area of their suite of rooms. The boys weren't there.

The guest room was the next place she tried, and she almost died laughing. One the bed, Souta lie with his head hanging off the side, the only thing keeping him from sliding off was the weight of Kohaku's body draped across his legs. She paused for a second, considering how to wake them up, wondering if she should bother asking why they had swapped pants.

"Souta! Wake up, you're late for school!" she shouted at last, her eyes watering with laughter as the startled boy fell off the bed. He stared around for a moment as he tried to figure out where he was. Kohaku was laughing mercilessly, his hands holding his sides.

"Good one my Lady," Kohaku breathed as Souta finally growled and fell back in the bed in a useless heap. The two teens stared at Kagome; clearly she wasn't going to be separating them any time soon. She noted the way that Souta hung around Kohaku, his head leaning on the half-demon's shoulder. Perhaps sticking close to the half-demon made Souta's powers calmer, like InuYasha and Sesshomaru had for hers.

"Training today Souta," she came and sat on the bed, her eyes were bright as they shifted between the boys. Her brother shifted and cracked his back, his shoulders popping and a long sigh passing his lips. The half-demon stared at his friend and pushed him softly.

"Boring day for me then," Kohaku murmured and Souta shoved him back, laughing.

"Not my fault. Sesshomaru's the one that said you have to be on guard duty," Souta retorted and the two got in a mock fight, shoving one another around playfully. Kagome giggled at the show, it had been a couple of years since she had seen either boy so light hearted. They were good for each other and she was grateful to Sesshomaru for making them stick together like that.

"Come on you two. We have stuff to get done," Kagome said at last, and rose from the bed, leaving the boys to follow her. Souta was the first off the bed, having been shoved by Kohaku. But his sister was going to train him and that thought made him happy.

"Are you going to tell her that you know how to use those powers of yours? Clever tactic to get to come with her but, eventually she'll know," Kohaku said with a pessimistic tone to his voice. But Souta just smiled, his new friend was a lot like his old friend, and he pulled the half-demon out of the room by his hand. Kohaku did not protest the childish behavior or treatment, he just kept on laughing.

(A/N: Short again and I'm sorry. Well reviews are love. Thanks for reading. Next time 'Souta's Goodbye'.)


	13. Souta's Goodbye

(A/N: Well here's my next chapter. Sorry for the wait, my computer crashed. Still don't own InuYasha. More of the 'Souta Saga'.)

Chapter 13—Souta's Goodbye

It was five weeks into Souta's stay in the Feudal Era; he had finished training, at least to Kagome's satisfaction (even though he didn't really need it). His big sister had been put on bed rest, and he didn't want her to think that he was still in danger. But his time in the past was at an end (not that he didn't want to come back he just missed home). Kohaku had been nice enough to offer to escort Souta home, for his safety. Most of the men were going to be busy, and though Souta didn't feel he needed the protection he accepted it gracefully. It would, of course, make travel much quicker, and Souta had a strand of Kagome's hair twisted in a bracelet to ensure an easy passage to the future.

"Kagome?"

"Hey Souta. Sorry we couldn't do more to perfect your talents," she said and brushed his hair. He smiled at her softly; her eyes were still so kind even though she had been fatigued for so long. Truly he admired his sister's strength of will, he loved her so much that it hurt to leave her behind, after all she was his big sister, why wouldn't he want to protect her? But she was sending him home, she could no longer help him and he had been homesick, having failed to take any journeys back home.

"It's okay; I understand that it would be trying for you to keep up with such efforts in your current state. I swear to you that I will practice all the time. Will you please say bye to Sesshomaru for me? Oh and hello to my nieces and nephews when they get here? Come and visit once they are born," Souta replied softly, kissing Kagome's cheek and giving her one last hug. She smiled at him, glad that her brother was so strong and had learned so well, though she had the sneaking suspicion that he just wanted to spend time with her. A smile still firm on her lips she watched him follow Kohaku out of the room, the Citadel's winding halls would lead them both to the outer walls.

Once they were outside Kohaku stretched his limbs, the loud cracking noises coming from his joints made Souta feel all the more sorry when he was scooped into the half-demon's arms. He slid his arms hesitantly around his best friend's neck, he didn't want to hurt him, but the softly patronizing look Kohaku gave him made him tighten his grip. Taking a few deep breaths he closed his eyes and accepted the fact that he was in for a two hour run. Silently, once Souta's head was tucked safely against his neck, Kohaku smiled at the softness and warmth of the body in his arms. To himself, and only himself, he admitted that he was going to miss the boy that had so quickly become his friend.

But a mere half an hour into the journey Kohaku was blindsided by an immense force, and he was knocked heavily to the ground. Pain splintered through him and he lost his grip on Souta as the breath rushed out of his lungs. A hulking form pulled Souta up fiercely from the ground, quickly knocking the human teen unconscious with the brutal jerking motion. As he struggled to his feet, his hands clutching desperately at a tree, the half-demon recognized the attacker as one of the Forestguard, the strongest of the Bear Demons. Someone who was supposed to be their ally.

A low growl broke from Kohaku's throat, not nearly as menacing as the Bear's, but he felt the surge of demonic power that came with rage. It bore him to a fighting stance, made him stronger. But it was the heavy scent of Souta's spilt blood that drove him beyond the control he had long maintained. It frayed his mind and made him want to kill the Bear. The darker portion of his thoughts made him want Souta's blood, made him wish that he could taste the mortal elixir, and he pushed those thoughts away.

"Let go of him," Kohaku roared and leapt on the larger Demon's back, his fists beating heavily against the creature's skull. Before long he pulled one of the short swords from his back and brought it down on the juncture of the creature's neck and shoulder. With a roar the Bear swiped uselessly at Kohaku, whom he could not reach.

"I don't care if he is in your charge half-breed! No human with powers like his will show his face so freely in my lands," the Bear Demon said with a violent growl and threw Souta's limp body at a near-by tree. Kohaku was beyond enraged and stabbed the creature a few more times, his eyes ever fixed on his companion's downed form.

(A/N: More coming soon. Next chapter 'Extended Stay'. I have decided that this is only the half-way story, the middle of a three part series. This goes to Chapter 21 and then part three will start. It's called 'War and Peace' for those of you who care.)


	14. Extended Stay

(A/N: Wow, it has been far too long since I've updated. I'm sorry about that, you know, it's hard with spotty internet connection. Well, it still stands that I don't own InuYasha if I did I might have high-speed internet…another installment in the 'Souta Saga' things are going to start getting a little weird here. But deal with it folks, or don't read it. On with the show!)

Chapter 14—Extended Stay

Though he was still powered by rage and the scent of Souta's blood, Kohaku leapt from the Bear Demon's back and sprinted to Souta's side. He fell gracelessly to his knees beside his friend, trying to discern just how badly the broken and bleeding boy was injured. Souta was his priority; it was his job to take care of the younger brother of his Empress. But the Bear Demon was advancing on them, fangs bared, a roaring growl resonating through the forest, he was intent on slaughter. Kohaku resigned himself to revealing who they were; keeping them alive meant more than the curiosity of Kagome's brother vanishing after being accompanied by General Kohaku.

"You will be in a great deal of trouble with men more powerful than I if you harm him. He is the brother of your Empress, the very same woman that your Lord Banirik voted into power. I am Sesshomaru's General, I am Kohaku, and I will have you put to death if you do not cease your aggressions," Kohaku spoke in a level and measured voice. He knew how to use his authority as a General, though he hated to have to do it. It was his job, it was his duty, and he had gotten to be quite good at it. When the Bear seemed to ignore him, Kohaku allowed some of that deadly anger back into his expression, eyes shining with malice as they fixed on the Bear. But at last the creature seemed to relent; he did not make any apologies but shrieked a curse to the trees and sky before running off into the forest. He was gone as quickly as he had come and Kohaku turned his attentions back to his best friend.

"Ko…Kohaku," Souta's breathing was painfully ragged as he attempted to speak, but Kohaku couldn't tell if it was from injury or crippling pain. His friend was already showing bruises on patches of skin where he wasn't cut to ribbons. With muscles nearly flayed from his arms, a face covered in a mask of blood, and holes in his torso drooling blood, Kohaku knew he didn't have long. There were even broken bones that he noticed only when he attempted to pull his friend into his lap, trying to comfort him. It was a painful truth that Kohaku didn't want to accept, but it was likely that Souta would bleed out before he even had a chance to make it home or to the Citadel. Mind hazed by the blood and the sorrow, Kohaku buried his face against his friend's neck and cried. When the urge for blood struck again, he did not have the strength to resist it.

"I'm so sorry Souta, I really did love and care for you, my friend," Kohaku breathed a weepy apology, thinking his friend had fallen unconscious. He very gently sank his short fangs into his friend's already injured neck, keeping his hands fisted in Souta's clothes and pressing him close. There was no sense left to his mind as he drank, and when he felt his friend struggle he simply held him closer. It allowed Souta the angle to return the bite, and that excited Kohaku's Demonic side, making him pull his friend closer. Though he was only human Souta had a mind for self-preservation and a Demon's blood was a good restorative. He healed slowly as he drew on the soft trickle of blood from the wound he had made in Kohaku's neck, to the point where he was able to return the strange embrace that they shared.

After a long while they were forced away from one another by a new pain, one they finally recognized as their minds cleared of the strange fog. Shaking his head and trying to deny what was happening Souta tried not to see Kohaku's eyes soften to a glittery topaz, tried not to feel the strange pain in his chest. But the same changes were altering Souta, his eyes matching Kohaku's, and a similar grimace of pain crossing his lips. Oh, Kohaku knew what the pain was, humanity took quite a bit to kill, and it was always painful. He touched his friend's face, trying to get an apology out, but Souta smelled like a Demon, the change wasn't going to kill him. They stared at one another, confusion written on their faces for the strange urge that they had to be close to each other.

"Please tell me that we didn't just do what I think we did…Kohaku?" Souta was in a state of shock as he watched his protector's hair become a glossy mahogany, his own growing rapidly and shimmering to ghostly silver that matched Kagome's. Still silent he entertained the touch of his friend's hands along his cheeks. A deep blue marking appeared on Kohaku's pale cheeks and arms, and before long Souta was gifted with the same marks. They further shared a strange design of a blue rose along the bite marks that they had left on one another. It was too much to think about, Souta buried his face in Kohaku's hair, sure that neither of them had meant it to happen.

(A/N: Well there it is, oh yes, I told you it got weird. Next chapter 'Mistake?' I hope I don't have such a long delay between this and the next as there was with this. Feel free to review, but Flames only make for burnt cookies, and no one likes that.)


	15. Mistake?

(A/N: Argh, yet another unbelievably long pause between chapters, I am sorry for this, my computer doesn't like me. I still do not own InuYasha, and but for a couple of manga I hold nothing of value to be sued over, so just know that I make no profit from this. For those of you who read this regularly there are like 6 or so chapters left. Anyway on with the show folks.)

Chapter 15—Mistake?

Though they were primarily absorbed with each other both of them could sense Sesshomaru's approach, the Demon Lord practically radiated concern, fear and pain. Kohaku knew that it was guilt for not accompanying them, but as he pulled his mate closer he had to be happy that things hadn't gone differently. Souta was still crying, his tears were like liquid heat and they scalded wherever they fell, but he couldn't stop himself. They held on to one another, the former Demon Slayer turned Demon General was not going to let go of the boy from the future, not for a long time. They still hadn't discussed the actions that had led them to this.

"He isn't going to hurt you, you know that right?" Kohaku whispered to the white haired boy, pulling him as close as he could. With a gentle hand on the cheek Kohaku made Souta look at him, eyes shining with confusion and concern. Shivering, not from cold but fear, Souta fisted his hands more tightly in the garments covering his companion's chest; he needed the closeness just to feel safe.

"But…isn't this wrong?" the white haired demon asked, his eyes showing true terror as they fixed on one of the few people he had never seen himself in a relationship with. It wasn't that he didn't like Kohaku, because he did, and the bond wasn't going to let him stop caring, but they had been friends. In his mind he clung to the belief that male friends did not go through life the way they were going to.

"Wr…wrong? How is it wrong Souta?" Kohaku felt his breath hitch at the pain he had heard in his mate's voice. To keep himself calm he wound his fingers into his partner's hair, marveling at how the silvery whiteness shimmered. Souta seemed to at least be comforted by the touch.

"We are both guys…and Kagome says that Sango is my ancestor," the soft reply was hesitant, more so than Souta had ever been. The boy that had so recently left his humanity behind hid his eyes from his mate, still feeling strange to call him that.

"Look at me, Souta please? Do you think that gender matters in love? And maybe, just maybe you can try to accept that after 500 years I am not very much related to you at all. I thought of you as a friend, not some great-great-great-whatever-nephew. Is…is this a mistake to you?" Kohaku asked softly as he cradled his mate's face between his hands. It was an answer that he held his breath for, one that could break his heart into a million pieces, and one he sorely needed to hear from Souta's lips. For a long moment there was silence as the white-haired Demon considered his feelings, his eyes were still fixed on Kohaku's, painful longing exposed between the both of them.

Coming to the conclusion that they were best friends, and he had loved Kohaku in some way before that moment he shook his head softly. He had made up his mind, and he calmly pulled his partner's face closer, pressing his lips as softly as he could to Kohaku's. The Demon General responded softly, and the kiss lightened both of their hearts considerably. Souta grinned on the inside; no wonder Kohaku in his time had resented the title of Uncle from his lips.

"I don't think it's a mistake, things don't happen by accident," Souta whispered and yielded to yet another kiss from his lover's lips.

"Kohaku, Souta," Sesshomaru's eyes were bright with concern; obviously he could smell blood and the lingering presence of the Bear Demon. He relaxed however, as he saw the two of them together, their arms keeping them close. Souta almost knew that Kagome had been the one to send the Demon Lord. It was only when Sesshomaru cast an appraising glance at the pair of them that the boy's realized what a dramatic change they had made in the last hour.

"I am sorry my Emperor, I did my best to protect him. I…didn't want to lose him, but his blood…and I love him,"

"I know, Kohaku, I know. Relax for me, are you both okay?" Sesshomaru smiled gently as he pulled the pair of teens to their feet. He debated using his bond to tell Kagome, and then thought better of it; she needed to hear it from their lips.

"A/N: Sorry it isn't great and it's short and all of that. I hope for reviews though.)


	16. You Aren't Mad?

(A/N: Well I'm going to start off like I always seem to these days and say sorry for not updating more consistently or with bigger chapters. I'm almost done with this part of the series. The third one will likely just be a couple of chapters to follow up everything here. I don't own InuYasha, so let's get this show on the road.)

Chapter 16—You Aren't Mad?

Sesshomaru felt himself relax, he finally understood what the Kohaku in Kagome's time had meant, and he wasn't going to persecute the boys for it. He appreciated how good being full Demon looked on the pair; it meant several things to him, mostly that Kagome would always have her brother. But the selfish Emperor in him was glad that he would have two very loyal full Demon General's to serve him. Yet another part was simply relieved that they were both safe, both stronger than he could have hoped. Peace, however, was a bit of a dream at the moment; Souta was experiencing a reaction to the change that Kagome had never endured, fear and panic.

"I…I can't go back can I? I'm stuck here…aren't I? I don't want to leave Kohaku, I don't. But we promised my mother that I'd come back. Isn't she going to hate me? Isn't she…" the white haired Demon was wide-eyed and was instantly folded protectively into his mate's arms. Kohaku didn't quite know how to handle Souta's change, he hadn't been forced to endure much of one himself after all, and he had changed in stages. It was much easier for him to handle than it would have been for most others.

"You can still go back Souta. You just can't meet your future self," Sesshomaru stated delicately, his eyes kind though full of pity. He had to get the boy back to the Citadel for his own safety, before both of them succumbed to the disoriented state of mind that the change was known to cause. Honestly he didn't think that he could carry or protect both of him if they lost it entirely. No, haste really was the only way to deal with it; he had given them long enough to sort their thoughts out.

"Wait, you aren't angry at me, at us?" Kohaku looked bewildered and tugged hyperventilating partner closer, holding him tightly. For a very long time Kohaku would be convinced that Souta needed protection, and Souta would believe that he need Kohaku to protect him. Sesshomaru studied the pair carefully, noting just where they belonged in the unplanned for relationship.

"What? No. Why would I be mad? A Bond is a Bond; love is just that, love. But Kagome is going to kill all of us if I don't get you back safely, so would you kindly spare me pain and get your butts moving?" Sesshomaru said dropping into inelegance as he tried to avoid prolonged eye contact with either boy. He didn't want either of them to think that he was trying to take their mate away, and he (being a Demon Lord) likely presented a very large threat. It made him glad to know that once the relationship was better established he wouldn't have such a problem with them.

"We don't want that," Souta said with a laugh, his voice clearly showed his nerves to be jangled at best, but he was trying for humor. And with a few nods between them they took off running for the Citadel, it just wasn't safe to linger for so long in the open in a place they knew to be hostile. Kohaku noticed almost instantly the 10x increase in his speed and the ease with which he was able to move, while their fledgling link told him that Souta was feeling more than 100 times stronger. The wind moving through his hair felt quite good, comforting actually as it was still in the process of growing (which hurt just a little).

The distance was covered in a very short about of time, and the little voice in the back of Kohaku's mind was telling him that Sesshomaru had delayed his arrival for them, as though he had known that they were going to need time. He considered one day asking Sesshomaru how he had known, but the Demon Lord was possessed of volumes of strange knowledge, it didn't seem like he'd get the real answer. It didn't matter in the end, the Bond (accidental or not) drew him to Souta, made him love the formerly human boy with all of his heart. And though it was strange to admit it to himself, he did love the boy, he loved his friend with all that he had, it wasn't so bad really.

Love. Souta heard the words in the back of Kohaku's mind a little vaguely, but he agreed, love; there was no better way to say it. They may not have planned it but they were tied together and there was no reason not to be in love. Kohaku was one of the most incredible people that Souta had ever known; he had even saved him from the Bear Demon, if nothing else he loved him deeply as a friend. There was no getting around just how attached he felt to the other boy.

Once they had reached the Citadel and were safely inside of its walls, Souta took Kohaku's hand. They may have been making a slight spectacle of themselves but there was no other way to openly display that they were mates. The marks could have simply been a sign relation or Betrothal, no they needed people to know. The one person that Souta was concerned about knowing was his dear sister, and he had a strange feeling that she already knew what his problem was.

(A/N: I hope you liked it and reviews are always appreciated. I feel as though this has gotten away from me, so I shall try to reign it back in.)


	17. Still Love You

(A/N: Glad that it wasn't a very long wait this time. I don't own InuYasha. Just a few more chapters to this and the few chapters of the sequel left to this. I am ready to kick this under the rug and pick up a story that I…like. Sorry for those of you that like this, but I just don't. On with the show.)

Chapter 17—Still Love You

"Ka…Kagome?" Kohaku whispered his entire body tense as he approached his Empress. She was still reclined in the bed that she shared with Sesshomaru her face was placid and it calmed him slightly. Leaving Souta behind had been Sesshomaru's decision after making both of the boys change into new clothes. Kohaku was the strong one in the relationship, and he needed to be the one to tell Kagome just what fate he had bestowed upon Souta. But she didn't seem angry, she reached out for him and he dragged his feet walking over to her.

"Glad you made it back Kohaku, Souta doing okay?" she sounded weaker than she had when he'd left her, likely knowing that they were in danger had done that to her. So he already felt terrible and it was magnified when he smelt the recent presence of the doctor that had been monitoring her pregnancy. Like a scolded child he sat on the edge of the bed, tucking his head down and avoiding her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not sure we would have if you hadn't sent Sesshomaru. Right now I…can't focus…on anything," he whispered in a guilty tone, he didn't want to tell her that he had claimed her brother. He didn't want to tell her that he had failed in his mission to protect Souta, and he certainly didn't want to tell her that being away from Souta made him hurt all over. In silence he began to twist his fingers nervously, tensing more and more until her arms wrapped around him in a sisterly hug, so much like Sango gave him. Sango…he was going to have to tell her too. He let go of a sigh and relaxed the best that he could, she was his sister now, in a way, and perhaps she sensed it.

"I knew that you were in trouble Kohaku. Souta was in trouble, he was going to die. You saved my brother's life, and gave him someone to love forever," she whispered softly, his eyes went wide as he realized just how much she knew. It was when Souta walked in that Kohaku finally felt safe. He looked beautiful in his new clothes. Sesshomaru was gone, having it out with Banirik over the Bear that had nearly killed Empress Kagome's brother and General Kohaku. As Souta came closer Kagome released Kohaku, throwing her arms around her brother the first chance she got. With her face buried against Souta's chest Kohaku took a chance to look into his mate's eyes, they finally showed relief.

"I'm okay Kagome," he said softly his voice gentle, Kohaku pressed his hand to Souta's back, for the comfort of both of them. But the response was waiting in Souta's mind 'just wait until you have to tell your sister' it made him shudder.

"I know baby brother. You are okay, you are safe now. You'll be with me forever. You will be with us forever," Kagome said with a smile spread over her lips, Souta's jaw went slack, it probably would always shock him to know that they were accepted. But it felt good to have Kagome say it, to know that his sister still loved him. It was probably going to be hard to go back home and face his mother and grandfather holding Kohaku's hand.

"We can't stick around much longer though. Sessho's made me a General so I can help Kohaku. He says our minds will clear up sooner if we use up our restless energy," he said and she just smiled, she may have been pregnant but she was jealous of him getting to go out and fight. In her thoughts she wondered if she could go through it for five more months.

"It's better that way. The war will last longer if we sit back and do nothing. I don't want my babies to have to fight," Kagome said, but she was drifting to sleep, her thoughts going blank. Kohaku gently pulled him out of the room and into their bedroom where they could be alone, they needed their sleep.

"We will need to be leaving tomorrow. Based on what Sesshomaru says about the Bears we may have to fight them now," Kohaku said softly and pulled his mate close, kissing him gently. Souta allowed himself to be taken to bed, passing out easily beside Kohaku, body exhausted from the change.

(A/N: This may be almost done but my smashed hand won't let me update for a week or so.)


	18. Early

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait, my hand is recovered though still a little stiff. Umm…me no own show, if you don't know that by now then well there is just no hope, I'm talking to you lumpy…(don't ask). Four month jump from the last chapter btw and not for weak stomachs since it's about the delivery. So without further bullshit and a side comment to let you know that the Souta Saga is over…here we go.)

Chapter 18—Early

It was seven and a half months into Kagome's pregnancy when she woke to pain worse than she had ever known. Her first instinct was to check the room for an assassin, as it seemed increasingly plausible that the Bears would try to eliminate her. But it was no outside source and when another wave of pain, more piercing than the last tore through her abdomen she let out a shriek that woke Rin from the depths of her slumber. The girl had been sleeping next to her for the last month at Sesshomaru and Shippou's request, both men believing that they would protect each other better than any number of guards could. Being so young Rin's first reaction was to run to the door, shouting down the hall for the guards to fetch the doctor, begging them to hurry because the Empress was in trouble.

"It's okay Kagome, it's okay, the doctor is going to be here. Just hang on," Rin whispered, trying to calm her own frantic heart as she stroked Kagome's hair, trying to make the other woman focus. It was only when Kagome's hand found her own that Rin was sure the Miko was still with her, aware but in pain and so unable to concentrate enough to access the powers that would calm her children. The eleven year old responded to this perceived knowledge by reaching out with her own powers, her hand glowing pink as she rested it over Kagome's swollen stomach. And though she tried to soothe the older woman's pain during the contractions it was obvious even to Rin that the babies were on the way whether or not Kagome was ready for them to be. Demon children had that sort of propensity, to never allow themselves to be told when or how to do things, even before birth.

"The doctor is coming?" Kagome said finally struggling with the words and the thoughts, her eyes darkening as she wrestled the pain. Moving her hands over her stomach in an attempt to tell her children to calm down Kagome was clearly gone. She wasn't going to be of any use until the pain left and it didn't seem to want to go away, so she just forced herself to stay conscious. When the next scream tore involuntarily from Kagome's throat Rin knew that the doctor wasn't going to make it there in time, the Demon pups were already forcing their way into the world. By the time Rin found a spare blanket to wrap them in the first was out and alert, chewing through its umbilical cord. Having never seen something as disturbing as the newborn Demon Rin froze, her brain short circuiting itself in an instant. She recovered enough to wrap the child in the blanket and open the door for the doctor, Kagome had lost her battle with unconsciousness.

Rin continued to hold the nameless boy that she would call brother against herself as she watched the too ambitious pups being brought into the world, hurting Kagome badly in the process. In the end it took Rin and the doctor to stop Kagome from bleeding out, but they could not repair what damage the children had done. It was understood that Kagome would be incapable of having any more children without considerable threat to herself and Rin ensured that she would not risk becoming pregnant again. She felt bad having to use her powers to render Kagome infertile, but the doctor assured her that it was the best thing for the situation and that Kagome and Sesshomaru would understand.

Not three hours after having been woken by Kagome's cries of pain Rin's harrowing experience was over, and so too was Kagome's. The Empress was safe, safe from the pain that the pups had caused her, and Sesshomaru had been summoned by Kagome the moment she was awake. Though not fully recovered Kagome's maternal instincts would not let her rest so she was drinking down a tonic given to her by the doctor, it would sustain her. She was glad for that because she didn't want to miss a moment of her children's first day in the world. No part of her held it against them for hurting her, it was their nature after all, being Demons, and even if they were her children they were still vicious.

"Rin? Could you take him?" Kagome handed one of the newborns to the girl, a boy with Sesshomaru's hair and markings, he had been the first one brought into the world. Strongest of all the children he curled his arms around Rin the second she accepted him, clinging to the front of her sleeping robes. His sister, second born, and also bearing a striking resemblance to Sesshomaru was already in Rin's lap shaking her hands in amusement. Kagome was busy with the other two, a boy with black hair and green markings was the third to be born, and he seemed shy and reserved even in his mother's arms. The last, a girl that looked nearly identical to Kagome's former human self sat against Kagome's side, defiantly staying out of her mother's lap, playing with the shapes on her arms.

The silent decision between Kagome and her mate had left them with the conclusion that none of the children would be named until the Demon Lord was able to return to them. Kagome was satisfied for that, he was in her mind but she strongly believed that he needed to meet his children before he could give them names that meant something. And they already had very defined personalities; Kagome had gone over literature but had been ill prepared for the reality of Demon children. They were so much more developed and capable than human children that it was startling; a human would have to be three months old before reaching their level of motor function and strength.

"At least the doctor says that they are all healthy. I'm glad that you made it Kagome, and I'm really sorry about what I had to do," Rin muttered when Kagome took a seat on the futon beside her. The children had a tendency to fuss when they were apart from one another, having spent seven and a half months together growing they likely wouldn't be okay with parting for awhile, the same as it was with kittens and puppies. Kagome shook her head, thinking about the trauma of the birth, the bed that needed to be replaced and the option of never having more children.

"It is okay, you did what needed to be done. You saved me Rin. Besides, these guys will be enough for a lifetime, Sesshomaru understands too. Believe me, I'd want you to do it again if we went back and I was conscious," Kagome said softly allowing Rin to finally relax.

(A/N: Well that was much longer than anticipated, in my notebook this chapter takes up half of a page in relatively big handwriting. I guess I just needed to expand on it. Reviews are love and the next chapter is 'Names?')


	19. Names?

(A/N: Yet again I find that I must apologize for a long and annoying wait. On your part and mine. I just want to be done with this story so that I can finally put my brain to rest on it. There are a couple more to this part of the story and then a third part with only a few chapters and a mini-fic that just kind of needed to be written and then I'm done. Anyway, I won't rant anymore except to say that I don't own or make money from this. Let's go then ^_^.)

Chapter 19—Names?

The Demon Lord Sesshomaru absolutely glowed with pride and love as he laid eyes on his mate and their new born children for the first time since his hasty return to the Citadel. He approached her cautiously, his eyes taking in the personalities of his children before he sat beside her on the futon. The pups were already crawling over her lap and wrestling one another for her attention, they were Demon children after all and their mother's gentle disposition could only raise them properly. Before long they would be walking around and talking as though they were 5 year old humans, though their bodies would grow much more slowly than their minds. It was always a point of frustration for Demon children, but it was a natural method of teaching great patience. Kagome leaned, exhausted, against her mate, a smile on her lips that shown bright enough to attract the attention of all four children.

"So…they need names…" the simple statement passed a still exhausted Kagome's lips, he weakened tone leaving her sounding less than enthused. Her mate, by no means a cold man (these days at least) laughed at her sorry state and pressed a kiss to her jaw and neck. He took extra care to make sure that she understood that he was not laughing at her specifically and then was forced to pay attention to his pups. A pair of them, a boy and girl that stunningly resembled his mate's and his own appearance were smiling up at him; clearly they were smart enough to interpret his presence as 'father'. But he was thankful that they accepted him, his failure to appear at their birth could have caused them to reject him entirely as a part of their life. As he stroked the already shoulder length hair of his children he contemplated the names that could suit them for the rest of their lives.

"This one looks just like me," Sesshomaru commented idly and Kagome gave a nod signifying that she agreed, tickling the boy under the chin with a small grin planted on her lips. Delighted at the attention that his mother was giving him the child giggled like mad, flapping his hands on his lap and swishing his tail about to showcase just how happy she made him.

"I'd say so. But then, how could he not? He was the first one. Just like his father, determined to prove that he can be the best and strongest and he's only a day old. This little one looks like I do, well now anyway. She was second I hear, couldn't wait to follow her brother," Kagome said softly as she held her other two children close. They were the quiet ones of the pair, fussing very little though constantly reaching for their siblings to a point of almost falling off of their mother's lap. The children did need to be named before anyone else could officially see them, even Rin had been forced to leave, and it was bad luck for anyone other than the parents to see unnamed children.

"Alright, Maru for the boy and Kaga for the girl, since they seem to resemble our personalities the most," Sesshomaru stated calmly, his eyes drifting up to Kagome's amber orbs. The children accepted their names with loud shrieks and waving hands, Kagome gave a small nod as she marveled at the intellect of Demon children. She knew that she shouldn't have been surprised; everything she had read about them had told her that she was going to have children that could potentially out think her.

"Well then, how about Kouhata for the boy? He reminds me of our dear Generals, and they have been so useful to us. And Samira for the girl, for my ancestors," Kagome added, her eyes fixed on her mate. She knew that he wouldn't really get a chance to say no because the kids were already trying to recreate the sounds of their names though it was only babble. Sesshomaru let out a quite laugh and nodded, the children just smiled at their parents before promptly returning to their wrestling games. They had their names, and in a few weeks they would have their Naming Ceremony, where each child would be formally introduced to the community and each would be appointed guardians, just in case anything happened to their parents.

"We shall have to debate guardians it might be hard to find four mated couples that we can trust and who will accept such a task. In the morning though my love. The others can meet them then and we can figure out who would be best to take care of our darling pups. For now I want you to get some rest. You have no more obligations today. I can watch them, and they will meet their brother Shippou soon and their Uncles Kohaku and Souta," Sesshomaru promised with a smile though when he turned to see Kagome she had already fallen asleep. He lowered her gently to the futon's cushion and covered her with a blanket that the children had been fighting with.

(A/N: Sorry again for the wait. I will try to be done with this in the next couple weeks. Next chapter "Uncles, 'Aunts', Brothers and Sisters".)


	20. Uncles, 'Aunts', Brothers and Sisters

(A/N: Sorry for the wait. I'm back again, and hopefully my drive to write is back with me. I still don't own InuYasha or anything like that. I do however own Tai'ya, Kitari, Resikan, Maru, Kaga, Samira, Kouhata, Banirik, Reiko, Morriko, Ari, Sumaragi and just about anyone else you don't recognize. Just to clear that up. Umm…now that I have almost nothing more to say I will point out than the fact that this is the second to last chapter of this part of the fic. On with the show.)

Chapter 20—Uncles, 'Aunts', Brothers and Sisters

Being that they were Demon children Kagome and Sesshomaru's pups were up bright and early. Kagome was thoroughly grateful to whoever it was that had left the tray of soft cheeses and roasted fish for the children to gnaw on because she simply didn't have the energy to nurse them. It made sense for Demon children to be able to eat right away since Sesshomaru had informed her that once upon a time his kind had simply tossed their pups out on their own to prove their worth surviving in the wild.

A small but obviously contented smile found its way to Kagome's lips as she watched her children crawl all over their father, Maru and Kaga leading the assault while Kouhata and Samira hung back waiting for stealth strikes. Their children already had well defined personalities, and she was glad to see that she would have the 'younger' children to tell her when the 'older' ones were up to no good. But she also noted the way that Maru came back every once in awhile to check on Samira, his eyes glowing as he looked his sister over. The girl would simply trill and giggle at the attention and Kouhata would take it as a cue to check on Kaga, resulting in the girl hugging him happily. At least they would take care of each other.

"Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up!" Sesshomaru proclaimed in a falsely irritated voice making the children giggle as he tossed a pleading look Kagome's way. When Kagome simply giggled the Demon Emperor sighed and allowed himself to be swarmed upon. It was only when the quiet ones began to tickle their daddy's feet that Kagome took pity on her mate and scooped Kouhata and Samira into her arms. She smiled at them brightly and they trilled at her in response to her affection.

"Kouhata, Samira, you two are the thinkers aren't you. Here I was thinking that I was going to have to worry about your brother and sister but you two are the little masterminds. Guess all of my babies are going to be little trouble makers," Kagome said with a put-on frown. Her pups' eyes glowed brightly; Kouhata's shining in amber and Samira's in a warm brown. Deep down she dreaded the reality that her children (all of them) were going to be exceptional at tormenting their parents. But she smiled all the same, better to have children that occasionally drive you insane than none at all.

"Knock, knock," Kagome heard Souta's voice and smiled once again, waving him in and presenting the children with a wave of her hands. Kohaku followed Souta slowly, carefully, not wanting to upset Sesshomaru or the children with a non-familial scent. But as soon as Kouhata made a move to reach for him he was lost to the sheer adorableness of Demon children. He stood beside his mate making little cooing noises at the child, in a past life he would have killed the precious creature, and that almost hurt to think about. But the little boy didn't seem to pick up on it, clapping his hands happily as Souta tickled his cheeks along the little green slashes of color that denoted his blood.

"I think it only appropriate that these two be Kouhata's guardians don't you Kagome?" Sesshomaru said his voice calm and peaceful. Kohaku and Souta shared a quick but amused glance before turning back to the new parents. They picked the child up between them, both staring at the boy for a long moment as he waved his arms around, clearly delighted with the attention.

"Kagome, you didn't happen to name him after us did you?" Kohaku asked and immediately Kagome blushed, hiding her face behind Samira. She did her best to find her voice again and shake the embarrassment from her mind.

"Yeah, I did…He made me think of you two," Kagome said with a small squeak to her voice.

"Your mommy's a funny one isn't she?" Souta said in his best 'baby talk' voice and tickled the boy before setting the squirming child down. Kouhata may have loved his Uncles but he wanted to be close to his siblings.

"Oh, good, you are awake," InuYasha said happily as he poked his head in the door way. He was promptly pushed over by Kitari as she rushed in to scoop up little Kaga. The girl practically squealed with joy and grabbed hold of Kitari's golden hair. The bright orange eyes of the Hawk shown with joy and longing, clearly she wanted her own child, but was happy enough to entertain Kagome and Sesshomaru's in the meantime. Kagome laughed softly when the girl was transferred to InuYasha and wound her fists into his hair; it was apparently her preferred method of attack.

"It seems that she has decided that you both will be her guardians," Kagome said softly without a second thought. InuYasha had proven himself to be a new and trustworthy man, who better to watch over his niece? And Kitari would make a great Aunt. The Hawk Demon stared down her mate until the Demon Lord nodded his asset. They may have already been Tai'ya's parents but the formality of guardianship was one that was still required among demon nobility.

Shippou and Rin were already determined to care for Maru as guardians, Rin having thought that it would be absolutely precious to take care of her 'brother'. And to help it along he was a mini Sesshomaru which just made it even more adorable to the young Miko. Kagome had grown fond of Sumaragi, and Kouga could always be counted on to be fiercely protective so the pair were trusted with Samira.

With the guardians selected it would only be a few weeks until the formal ceremony where all were named and the children became a part of society. Not long after that there would be much time spent in training and with tutors for the children. Kagome only hoped that the men and women they chose to educate the children were up to the task.

(A/N: Again sorry for the wait. But there it is. Reviews are love.)


	21. Bears and War

(A/N: Wow I was actually quick about it this time. This is the last chapter of this story though there might be a follow up chapter to let everyone know about the next part of the story. Anyway I don't own InuYasha and I'm glad that all of you have stuck with me this long. I know it has been a long time but thanks all the same. On with the show folks!)

Chapter 21—Bears and War

"We can't stay for very long Kagome. I wish I could my Lady…sister. But we have found a problem…" Souta sat beside his sister, all the while fighting the urge to address her formally and bow when appropriate. But she had beaten him around the head the moment he had begun to develop the habit so he was keeping it in check. He was proud of her strength; it had been only yesterday that she had nearly lost her life delivering her pups to the world. None the less she sat beside him fully recovered and shining with the resplendence of a Demon Lady and a new mother all at once. Her voice was strong, commanding his respect and her crystalline amber eyes were fully alert, not in the least hazed by pain. The calm peace of the day, however, was a lie; she knew that as her eyes met the glittering topaz of her little brother's gaze.

"Our so called allies the Bears I assume?" she said, flat, annoyed with Banirik and not just because of the secret Sesshomaru had told her about her past. Souta swallowed heavily at the venom that she concealed and let a simple nod be her answer. It seemed that the war with humanity would draw to a close as both parties geared up to fight a newly emerged mutual enemy in the form of the Bears of the Central lands. It was a blow to the alliance that none of them had been expecting but would be dealt with in good time.

"Well…yeah, it looks like they have officially organized against us and the humans. They have already started killing humans caught in the vicinity of the Central Lands, at least in areas not designated as villages. Luckily the Bone-Eater's well is sacred territory, they are not able to cross the bounds put there by your magic and Miroku's," Souta let out a slow breath and looked away from Kagome; her eyes were so calm yet so cold. He knew his sister was in there but he also knew that she was the Empress; it would likely take awhile before he saw the warmth in her face again. "We don't have to wait on this matter though. The full might of the Council has turned its back on Banirik. They are no longer our allies. Few dissenters still remain here in the Citadel, under our protection. No one knows why they decided to turn against us, but we will put them down," Souta felt that he was reassuring himself more than informing the Lady beside him and shook his head slowly. To his surprise Kagome leaned closer and embraced him softly, her hand on the back of his head, reminding him that she was his sister and that she still cared for him.

"They have never been the kind to associate well with anyone, be it other Demons or humans. Sesshomaru nearly lost his life to them when I was a child, and they almost undid the Voice of the North when he was yet a pup," Kagome said with a sigh, her eyes traveling to meet Kohaku's tentative smile. She let a small smile claim her lips, the poor General was likely still reeling from the extensive safety rundown that Sesshomaru was sure to have provided. A certain part of her felt that Sesshomaru had taken it upon himself to ensure the safety of all those that she loved and cared for, it was endearing.

Bears were notoriously difficult to bring down; they were among the largest, strongest and most violent races of Demon kind and were not to be taken lightly as a threat. Kagome rose to her feet slowly, calmly and kissed Souta on the forehead, placing a kiss to Kohaku's cheek shortly after that. She left the boys alone, determined to let them have their own private good bye as she joined Sesshomaru in the main room with their four children. It wasn't that she didn't want to go out and help to keep her empire safe, she hated the thought of the Bears hurting people as much as the next person. But having just become a mother her body was producing an overload of hormones that kept her peaceful, making her more likely to stay at home and defend her pups. Much as she hated it she knew that she couldn't fight something like that. The children would always need a mother and she wouldn't risk her life until someone came to attack them.

"They are strong Kagome, and though you would be an excellent addition to our forces, I think it best you remain here. Our dear Generals are excellent fighters, they have held out this far. They've dealt with humans and betrayals from the Bears with no problem. It won't be long before your desire for peace melts away, and then you will be able to fight again. You already worry so much my mate," Sesshomaru said and placed his arms carefully around Kagome's waist, holding her protectively close to himself. She slowly relaxed against him, her eyes sliding closed as she convinced her stress to leave her alone, a sigh of relief left her lips as her painfully tensed muscles loosened. The Demon Emperor made soft noises in her ear, primal and otherworldly, but soothing and comforting; she would never understand his little quirks but she liked them. And truly it was exceedingly difficult to keep herself worried and nervous all the time; it wasn't as state that the body was built to constantly endure.

"They may be good at what they do but what happens if we can't trust the people that they travel with?" Kagome shook her head, trying to clear such notions from her head before they drug her under again. "I'm glad, so glad that they have each other, Kohaku and Souta couldn't have survived separately," her voice finally found a calm level and she finished speaking. Sesshomaru's response was to smile at her, running his fingers through her hair and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"It's not just them. Most of us wouldn't survive for very long without our mates. A Demon soul always longs for a companion. You and your brother came 500 years back in time to save Kohaku and myself from and early grave. I fully believe that without you I would already be gone," Sesshomaru said softly, his hands ghosting down the sides of his mate's face. He knew that the war was about to get far more violent but that didn't stop him stealing one more moment of peace with the woman that he loved.

(A/N: And it's over! Review if you like, I thank you kindly in advance.)


End file.
